And All Went Black
by Nina
Summary: What happens when Shiara writes her first humor fic? MAHEM!!! Add Draco, Hermione, Harry, Marco, Rachel, Cassie (animorphs) Dr. Loco Furby, Sas (my dog) and Me, stir well, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

And All went black, prequel to Attack of the Crazed Furby.  
~*~  
Dr. Loco C. Furby was rampaging the Oo-tay town in  
Furby land, riding his I'll-Turn-You-All-Into-Pink-Fluffy-Bunnies-machine.  
"Garrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!Rooooooooooooooooooowwwwww!" He growled in his Typical-Evil-Monster-Guy/Girl  
voice.  
~Before all went black!~  
~*~  
"Rachel, Marco! Is something wrong?" Cassie asked  
tilting her head, they both looked a little queasy. "Rachel, Marco?" Cassie  
shoved a pill down a fox's throat,  
~Before all went black~  
~*~  
Hermione, Harry, and Draco were in Honeydukes, purchasing  
candy. Well, actually, Hermione purchased candy while Harry and Draco gave  
eachother death stares. "Fizzing Whizbees, or Sugar Quills Harry?" Hermione  
asked calmly as she fished in her pocket.  
"Sugar Quills!" he said,  
~Before all went black~  
~*~  
"Sassssssssssy Wassssssssssy Sugar Puppy!" I cooed.  
'Sasssssy Wasssssssssy' is actually Assasin (sas), but I call her that  
when I get mushy. "What's wrong, your not looking so good!" I asked,  
calmly stroking her head.  
"Nothing, except... I have turned into the KISSING  
HOVER PUPPY! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"  
"nooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled, before all went  
black!  
AN If you like this Review, review, review!  
The eleminest will also make an apearence (animorphs) But watch out  
for Dr. Loco!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~*~  
  
"-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I continued screaming, until I realized that the KISSING HOVER   
PUPPY (formally known as Sas) wasn't there, in fact...  
"The Drode! Crayak! One of his tricks!"  
"It might be a hologram created by Visser Three."  
"Voldemort! HE did this! We need to find some clues."  
"Please don't say that name, Harry."  
"Yeah Potty, don't! Your liddle fwiend might get scardy!"  
Drode, Crayak Visser Three? THE ANIMORPHS! Rachel, Marco, and Cassie were standing there, prepared to morph.   
Voldemort? Potty? HARRY POTTER! Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger had there wands whipped out,   
ready to kill (no, actually DISARM) on site. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Harry, Hermione, and   
ooooooooooooooooooh! DRACO! Cassie, Rachel and ooooooooooooooooooooooh! MARCO! Am I dreaming???" I   
gasped out, and everybody looked at me. Suddenly a pink haired witch, who was a little older than me dropped down from the   
sky with a THUNK!  
"Niako! (or something Japanese like that) My preeeeeeeeeeeeeecious!" she cooed to the air, then realized that 'Niako (or   
something Japanese like that) wasn't there and began to sob.  
"Oh beep! I'm stuck in a fantasy world, with a   
japenese-boy-obsessed-victem-of-my-best-friend's-imagination-named-Korine, Cassie, Marco, and Rachel. And Harry,   
Hermione, and Draco. Why doesn't Kapu drop right on dooooooooo-" THUD! A large black wolf landed beside my, I   
slapped myself. "Good beep! Now Kapu's here too... (note: I don't swear, but if I was in this situation, I would) (note II:   
japenese-boy-obsessed-victem-of-my-best-friend's-imagination-named-Korine, please don't kill me when you read this,   
PLEASE!)  
  
Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, and a voice boomed. I AM THE ELEMINIST! HEAR WHAT I SAY, THE EVIL   
DR. LOCO FURBY WILL TURN YOU ALL INTO PINK FLUFFLY BUNNIES, AND THE KISSING HOVER PUPPY   
(TKHP) WILL TURN YOU INTO DOG SLOBBER IF YOU DON'T DEFEAT THEM! SO, GO OUT THERE AND   
DEFEAT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I'm dreaming right? 'Cause things have been insane before, but this has gone   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over the boundry of insane!" Marco commented, before the   
eleminest dissapeared. Just as suddenly, Dr. Loco dropped through the roof!  
  
"Dr. Loco!" I screamed "Why are you going to turn us all into Pink Fluffy Bunnies! Are you crazy???" Dr. Loco tilted his   
head and clapped his hands, suddenly three girls who could have been cocktail waitresses in casinos dropped down beside him,   
and music started playing. (note: this song is original, made up by me, the tune, and everything.)  
  
Girl1: Dr. Loco?  
Girl2: Dr. Loco?  
Girl3: Dr. Loco?  
Girls: Dr. Loco?  
Loco: Going to evil I'm neeeeeeeeeever slow!  
Girls: Go Dr. Loco, GO GO GO!  
Loco: Dr. Loco, that is me.  
Girls: Dr. Loco, you're and evil furby!  
Loco: Yes, but am I craaaaaaaaaaazy?  
Girls: Dr. Loco, you're as evil as can be.  
Loco:Going to evil I'm never slow.  
Girls: Go Dr. Loco, GO GO GO!  
Loco: Dr. Loco-  
Girls: Low CO!  
Loco: That is me...  
Girls: Dr. Loco you're one evil furby.  
Loco: Yes but am I craaaaaaaaaaazy?  
Girls: Yes Dr. Loco!  
Yes Dr. Loco!  
Yes Dr. Loco!  
Your Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-   
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaZY!  
  
A/N Whooooooooooooooooo! Yah! Crazy extreme!!!!!! 


End file.
